Brian Tyler
Orange County, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Composer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, conductor, arranger, DJ, producer | years_active = 1997–present | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles Harvard University | alias = Madsonik | genre = Film score, classical, rock, electronic, EDM, jazz | instrument = Drums, piano, guitar, bass, cello, percussion, synthesizer, charango, bouzouki | label = | associated_acts = London Philharmonic Orchestra, Hollywood Studio Symphony, Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, Philharmonia Orchestra | website = briantyler.com | notable_instruments = | signature = }} Brian Tyler (born May 8, 1972) is an American composer, conductor, arranger, producer, musician, and songwriter, who has composed scores for film, television and video games. Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron with Danny Elfman, Now You See Me, Truth, the current fanfare of the Universal Pictures logo (adapted from Jerry Goldsmith's), the updated Marvel Studios logo, which debuted with Thor: The Dark World (2013), as well as the NFL Theme for ESPN, and five installments of the The Fast and the Furious franchise. For his work as a film composer, he has won the IFMCA Awards 2014 Composer of the Year. His composition for the film Last Call earned him the first of three Emmy nominations, a gold record, and was inducted into the music branch of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. As of May 2015, his films have grossed $9.5 billion worldwide which puts him in to the top 10 highest-grossing film composers of all time in the category of worldwide box office. Tyler has scored 3 of the top 10 films of all time in global box office. Life and career Tyler was born and raised in Orange County, California. His grandfather was Academy Award-winning art director Walter H. Tyler. One of his first major influences was his pianist grandmother. He holds a bachelor's degree from the University of California, Los Angeles and a Master's from Harvard University. Growing up, he taught himself to play at least 30 different types of musical instruments, including drums, piano, guitar, bass, cello, world percussion, synthesizer, charango and bouzouki. Tyler is an atheist. Tyler began scoring features shortly after graduating from Harvard. Robert Kraft, who was impressed by Tyler's music, encouraged him to pursue a career in film scoring. He began his career by composing the film score for the independent film Bartender (1997), directed by Gabe Torres. The following year, he and Red Elvises composed the film score for Six-String Samurai (1998). Tyler's breakthrough came in 2001, after composing for Frailty (2001). His work on Last Call (2002) earned him an induction into the music branch of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. William Friedkin, after being impressed by his work on Frailty, called Tyler in to begin composing for The Hunted (2003), which went on to earn Tyler a World Soundtrack Award in 2002 for Best New Film Composer of the Year. Starting in 2003, he began working on big-budget films, including Timeline (2003), Godsend (2004), The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005), and Constantine (2005). His score for The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) hit #1 on the iTunes soundtrack sales charts, while his soundtrack for "Children of Dune" reached #4 on the Amazon.com album charts. His cues for Children of Dune were used in multiple other theatrical film trailers, including Master and Commander (2003), Sahara (2005), Cinderella Man (2005), The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005), Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), and Star Trek (2009). The track "Summon the Worms" was used as a leader for the Dutch show Peking Express, and in the first leaked promotional reel for The Golden Compass (2007). In 2007, he was hired to compose for Partition (2007), where he had to integrate Indian and Middle Eastern music with orchestral writing. He conducted the orchestral portion of the score with the Hollywood Studio Symphony in Los Angeles. On September 5, 2011, Tyler announced that he was currently in talks for scoring the 2011 remake of Highlander, as well as pilot episodes for the animated series Transformers: Prime. He went on to score four episodes of the series. In addition to working as a composer, Tyler also wrote and produced the song "Shell Shocked" with Kill the Noise, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla Sign, Juicy J and Moxie that was released in the summer of 2014 under his artist name Madsonik. The track went on to peak at #2 on the iTunes hip-hop singles charts and has sold over 500,000 copies. On October 12, 2016, he was hired to write and compose the musical score for the 2017 action-adventure film XXX: Return of Xander Cage. He has also contributed to the soundtrack as Madsonik in a collaboration with Tom Morello and Kill The Noise entitled "Divebomb". Discography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links *Official website *Brian Tyler at IMDB Category:Brian Tyler Category:1972 births Category:American atheists Category:American film score composers Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Resident Evil composers Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Danny Elfman Category:Graeme Revell Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Howard Shore Category:Henry Jackman Category:Blake Neely Category:James Newton Howard Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Diane Warren Category:Babyface (musician) Category:Pharrell Williams Category:David Foster Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Justin Burnett Category:Robert Lydecker Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Bob Mothersbaugh Category:Wolfram de Marco Category:Ian Honeyman Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Sarah Schachner Category:Evan Duffy Category:Chris Forsgren